In computing, cache is a component that transparently stores data so that future requests for that data can be served faster. A non-volatile cache is a cache that can persistently store the data even when not being powered. Non-volatile cache can provide thousands times of more storage space than normal local memories embedded in a central processing unit (CPU), thus allowing the CPU to quickly serve large amounts of temporarily stored data. However, one limitation of non-volatile cache is that it shares the same data bus as other block storage devices in a computer system. Accordingly, moving data from traditional storage devices to a non-volatile cache is limited by the constraints of the shared data bus.